Alter
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: A teenage girl is thrown into the Detective Conan World. With knowledge of the series and interactions with characters, how much will the plot be affected? Will the Organization find out about her?
1. Bombs and Buses

**Alter**

 **Title:** Alter  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** Detective Conan  
 **Summary:** A teenage girl is thrown into the Detective Conan World. With knowledge of the series and interactions with characters, how much will the plot be affected?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bombs and Buses**

A young girl with long bubblegum pink hair and sapphire blue eyes stood at a bus stop, eyes focused on a manga book she was reading. There were other people around her, waiting for the bus too, but she didn't bother to converse with the strangers. The bus eventually arrived as they all got on. The girl only glanced up from her book to quickly take a seat in the back.

Two men dressed up in full ski gear entered the bus, each holding a large bag. They both drew a handgun and shouted, "EVERYONE STOP! No one move!"

The girl looked up from her book and her eyes widened. "A bus-jacking?" She whispered. _'They look exactly like the ones from Detective Conan Episode 230-231. But there's no way they can be the same people. Detective Conan is an anime and manga. This is real life. It's probably just a coincidence,'_

"Everyone stay just like this," The first man ordered. He fired a shot to the roof of the bus, causing a woman to scream. "Everyone keep quiet! Do as I say!"

The second man pointed his gun at the bus driver. "Alright, close the door and flip the 'no service' sign,"

"Y-Yes," The bus driver obeyed.

"Now drive the bus around. But stay in the area!"

 _'This is_ exactly _like in the anime! But traveling into the anime world should be impossible!'_ She looked to the man who was beside her. "Akai Shuichi…"

Though she had whispered it very softly, the FBI Agent was barely able to hear her. He glanced down to her with a suspicious gaze. However, he didn't dare to speak as he didn't want to risk drawing the attention of the hijackers.

"Now, everyone with a cell phone," The first hijacker commanded. "Be sure to pass it up to me. Don't hide it or you'll never make another call again,"

People began to give up their phones as the bus stopped at a red light. The bus driver reached for the radio. "T-This is Kobayashi. This is Kobayashi. Currently, we are—"

The hijacker took the radio from him. "We've taken control of this bus. Our only demand: the prisoner Yashima Kunio must be released immediately. If you do not have our demand met, you can tell the police we'll kill one hostage every hour. We'll contact you again in twenty minutes,"

The first hijacker approached the people sitting in the back seat. "Hey, hand over your cell phones!"

"Oh, excuse me," Akai coughed into his mask. "I don't have a cell phone,"

"What about you, kid?" The hijacker turned to the girl.

The girl bit her lip to stop herself from saying something stupid that would get her killed. She reached into her backpack and took out her smartphone. The phone case caught Akai's attention. The design were two half-faces. The right half was of a man with a fluffy spotted hat, dark shadows under his eyes, sideburns, and a goatee. But Akai recognized the left half as his own face.

The hijacker then turned his attention to the old man and woman beside them. The girl narrowed her eyes at the sight of Tomino Miharu. _'That bitch is the informant! I want to help stop these guys, but they're armed and I can't risk the passengers' safety. Damn it!'_ She smirked as Jodie tripped the hijacker.

Conan attempted to call Inspector Megure using the earring phone, but was quickly caught and thrown to the floor. The girl rushed to Conan's side. "Co—are you alright?" She glared at the hijackers. "It's just a toy! What could a child be possibly doing wrong!?"

"Huh? Are you talking back to me?" The hijacker pointed his gun to the girl.

 _'Shit! Why did I try to be a hero? I should've let the case play out like in the episodes!'_ The girl mentally cursed. "Sorry! He's my little brother!"

"Tch, if anyone tries anything else, you won't be forgiven!" The hijacker shouted to all the passengers. He took the earring phone away.

The girl helped Conan up, placing a stick of gum in his hand as she returned to her seat. _'That's all I can do to help you right now, but I know that you'll piece it together quickly,'_

 _'Gum?'_ Conan thought. _'No, I need to focus on the situation right now. That man couldn't have seen me since the seat was blocking his view,'_ He glanced to the people in the back. _'One of those three are most likely the accomplice,'_ He sat down and looked at the gum that the girl had given him. _'Wait, one of the people in the back is chewing gum! Is that woman the one helping the hijackers?'_

XXX

"I must have hit the switch when the driver stopped the bus!" Miharu screamed, struggling in Araide's arms. "The bombs are gonna blow!"

Everyone began to rush out the bus in a panic. The girl waited for all the others to leave before she stopped by Haibara's seat and pulled her arm. "Let's go," She dragged Haibara off the bus and away from it as it exploded.

"Haibara-san!" The Detective Boys and Professor Agasa rushed to her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Haibara nodded. She noticed that the girl that had saved her was walking away. _'She waited on the bus as if she knew I was going to stay behind. Something's not right about her,'_

Conan requested Takagi to bring Haibara to the hospital, using the guise that since she was the nearest to the explosion she might've gotten hurt. In reality, he wanted to get Haibara away from the scene since she had sensed an Organization member on the bus. The rest of the Detective Boys went with her for comfort.

After giving her statement to the police, the girl walked over to Akai. "We should go somewhere private. Talking about such things in public might draw the attention of unwanted birds. Perhaps _Starling_ -san would also like to hear the things I'm going to say?"

 _'She knows that Jodie's surname is Starling, not Saintemillion,'_ Akai noted. _'Just who is this girl? Is she working for the Organization?'_

* * *

 **This is a rewrite of my 2015 Detective Conan fanfic,** _ **Trapped in the DC World.**_


	2. The Girl From Another Dimension

**Alter**

 **Title:** Alter  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** Detective Conan  
 **Summary:** A teenage girl is thrown into the Detective Conan World. With knowledge of the series and interactions with characters, how much will the plot be affected?

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Girl From Another Dimension**

"Akai-kun, Jodie-kun, are you aware that a little girl is following you?" James pointed at the pinkette. He had been called to pick them up after they had given their statements to the police.

"She is coming with us to explain how she knows who I am and why her phone case has an image of me," He held up the phone he had confiscated from the girl.

They all got into the car and started to drive. "I'm bored," The girl whined after a minute of silence. "Can I have my phone back now?"

"Just read the book you had with you," Akai told her.

"I dropped it when I was dragging Haibara out of the bus," The girl pouted. "How about I use the phone and you watch to make sure I do nothing suspicious?" _'I thought traveling to another dimension would be interesting like in all of those fanfictions, but this is lame! They're just silently waiting to reach wherever the hell they're driving to!'_

"What exactly do you plan to do on your phone?" Akai asked.

"I'm expecting a phone call from my brothers," She informed just as her cell phone began to ring. "It's a video call. Can I answer it?"

Akai didn't immediately answer. _'We can watch for anything suspicious as she said earlier. But there are still tricks that could be pulled during a conversation, such as a coded language. Is it worth the risk?'_ "Go ahead,"

The girl answered it. The person on the screen was a boy in his late teens with messy blue hair and the same blue eyes as the girl. _"About time you answered, Daichi,"_

"Did the package come in?" The girl, now named Daichi, asked in a serious voice. _'Oh shit! I should change the wording. It sounds like I'm expecting a drug delivery,'_

 _"Yeah and I opened it," The boy held up an opened cardboard box. "It contains a replica of Trafalgar Law's sword, Kikoku. There are also smaller boxes containing his earrings and hat. By the way, your Akai Shuichi keychain also came in the mail," He held up a keychain that had a Chibi Akai attached to it._

"A keychain of Shuu?" Jodie questioned.

 _"Who's with you?" The boy asked, having heard Jodie's voice. "Wait—are you in a car!? Were you kidnapped!? Are they demanding a ransom!? SKAI! DAICHI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"_

 _"You're probably overreacting, Kai," A voice shouted back in a tired voice._

"I wasn't kidnapped," Daichi assured. "I'm with Akai-san, Jodie-sensei, and James-san,"

 _"Skai, Daichi's in the Detective Conan World!" He sounded calmer when stating this._

 _"Tell her to not die or Mom and Dad will kill me. Also say hi to Akai-san for me,"_

 _"I'm gonna hang up now…"_

"Wow, I feel so loved," Daichi said sarcastically as the video call ended. "They _totally_ care about my wellbeing," She turned to Akai. "Skai says hi,"

"What do you mean Detective Conan World?" Jodie inquired. "What does Conan-kun have to do with this?"

"You may not believe this, but I'm from another world," Daichi explained. "In my world, your guys' world is a manga called Detective Conan written by Aoyama Gosho. It also has an anime adaption. It's called Detective Conan because Conan is the main character,"

"Conan-kun is?" Jodie stared at her, as if she thought the girl was joking.

"His secret isn't mine to tell, but I will tell if I'm bored and want to mess the plot up," Daichi grinned mischievously. "I won't tell you any information unless I feel like it,"

 _'This brat…'_ All three adults thought in unison.

"By the way James-san," Daichi said. "I'm not a little girl. I'm sixteen,"

"Sixteen!?" Jodie exclaimed. "You look like you're ten!"

Daichi glared at her, her eyes threatening the teacher. "I am not little and I am not ten. I am not a kid, I'm a teenager," Although her voice was calm, she sounded like she wanted to murder someone.

There was an awkward silence until Jodie spoke up. "Since you're from another world, you must not have a place to stay, right? You can stay at Shuu's place,"

"My place?" Akai turned to Jodie. "Why are you suggesting my place and not your place?"

"I live in a one bedroom apartment," Jodie claimed. "She also seems to be a fan of you. Besides, don't you have an extra bedroom at your place? Also, you can keep an eye on her,"

Daichi's face lit up with excitement when Jodie had suggested that she should live with Akai. "I agree with Jodie-sensei!"

"We have where you're gonna live settled," Jodie mentally checked it off. "Now you'll need some clothes,"

XXX

They had stopped by Beika Department Store to shop for Daichi's clothes. "Wow, what a cute daughter you two have," A worker said to Jodie and Akai. James had stayed back in the car.

"D-Daughter!?" The two stuttered, caught off guard.

"She—"

"Papa and Mama are the best!" Daichi interrupted, deciding to go along with it. It was a rare moment to see Akai's poker face down. "They're buying me new clothes!"

"Aww, how sweet," The worker commented. "Let me lead you three to the girl's clothes section,"

"Come on Mama, come on Papa," Daichi grabbed the two FBI Agents' hands and pulled them along. "If we hurry, we can buy some candy before going home!"

XXX

"I hate being called cute," Daichi muttered when they returned to James' car.

"You do realize that I'm only fifteen years older than you, right?" Akai asked Daichi. "Your backstory can't be that I'm your father,"

"Okay, okay, chill," Daichi said. "My backstory can be that I'm living with my parents' friend. Happy now? I mean, I could always say that I'm your younger sister but that wouldn't be fair to Masumi,"

"Masumi?" Jodie questioned. "Who's Masumi?"

"Akai-san's younger sister who you mistook for a boy," Daichi informed. "Sera Masumi, about sixteen years old right now I presume, and a high school detective. She is often mistaken for a male and people are shocked to learn that she's a girl,"

"How do you know so much about my sister?" Akai inquired. "I thought you said the boy was the main character?"

"He is but there are other characters that show up too," Daichi explained. "There are Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro, Professor Agasa, and the Detective Boys. Sera-san shows up later in the series at Chapter 768/Episode 646 when she comes to Japan,"

"Why is Masumi in Japan?" Akai asked. "She and our mother are supposed to be overseas,"

"I have a more important question for you," Daichi's tone suddenly became serious. "Why is your younger brother's name literally only one letter added to your name? You're Shuichi and he's Shukichi. Explain that!"

"In all the years I've known you, Shuu, I didn't know about your younger siblings," Jodie realized.

"You know what, don't explain that," Daichi changed her mind. "I'll just ask your mother if I'm still alive when she enters the storyline,"

"If you're still alive?" James questioned. "What do you mean? Are you dying?"

"It's possible that the Organization might eventually find out about me and my knowledge of future events," Daichi claimed. "Besides, if you can plant spies into a criminal organization, don't you think that they can plant spies into the FBI? If the wrong people find out I have knowledge of the plot, then my life could be in danger. You know how ruthless the Organization is. They'll kidnap me and try to torture me for info that I may or may not have,"

"That is true," James agreed. "We must not tell the others about Daichi-kun, even if they are our agents,"

"Now I have another important question," Daichi asked. "Do I have to attend school while I'm here?"

"Yes,"

"Damn it!" Daichi whined. "I thought that since I'm from another world, you'd say no!"

"It'll help keep up the disguise of a normal teenager in Beika," Jodie told her. "I'll enroll you into Teitan High School,"

"Hmm, that means I can befriend Ran and by extension Conan!" Daichi said.

* * *

 **Sam:  
Here's the update. Thanks for reading.**

 **Tsuki:  
Yep, this is a remake. **_**Trapped in the DC World**_ **felt rushed which is why I never finished the sequel** _ **Trapped in OUR World.**_ **The girl is Kaishi Daichi and I decided to make her sixteen years old. She isn't actually Conan's older sister, she just said it as a cover up when she tried to protect Conan from the hijackers. Thanks for reading.**

 **Hakufu04:  
Hello, I am fine. How about you? I'm glad that you liked **_**Trapped in the DC World.**_ **I wrote that when I was twelve so the quality isn't as great as my current stories. I'm glad that my writing is understandable. The girl's name is Kaishi Daichi. Don't worry, your review is pretty fine and I don't see any mistakes. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The New Student

**Alter**

 **Title:** Alter  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** Detective Conan  
 **Summary:** A teenage girl is thrown into the Detective Conan World. With knowledge of the series and interactions with characters, how much will the plot be affected?

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The New Student**

"Kid, wake up," Akai knocked on the guest bedroom's door. "I'm supposed to drive you to school today,"

"Five more minutes Dad…" Daichi mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm not your father," Akai reminded. "I'm just your legal guardian while you're in this world,"

Daichi sleepily got up from her bed and opened the door. "Wha?"

"You're going to start school today, kid," Akai told her. "Go brush your teeth, change, and then come down for breakfast,"

"Ugh, do I have to?" Daichi whined.

"Yes," Akai handed her a set of clothes. "Jodie dropped off five sets of the Teitan High School girls' uniform,"

Daichi didn't take the clothes and stared at it. "It has a skirt,"

"Don't tell me that you're not going to wear it because it has a skirt," Akai groaned, understanding why Daichi had a disgusted expression when the uniform had been presented.

"I hate skirts," Daichi claimed. "They're too exposing. A strong gust of wind will make underwear visible to anyone looking,"

 _'It's too early for this argument. I didn't even have my coffee yet,'_ Akai shook his head. "Just wear long pants underneath it then,"

"Okay," Daichi immediately accepted.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth,"

"Yeah, yeah," Daichi rolled her eyes. _'Pretty sure he's acting like a parent now. I hate it when I'm being treated like a little kid!'_

Daichi headed to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth before changing into the uniform, adding long pants to it. She then headed downstairs where Akai was waiting at the kitchen table. "So I'm in Jodie-sensei's homeroom?"

"You're in her homeroom and English class," Akai informed.

"I still can't believe that even in this world, I'll have to go to school," Daichi mumbled as she ate her cereal. "I thought it'd be more fun than this. I wish I was in some other world like One Piece,"

XXX

"Class, please settle down," Jodie requested. "We have a new student joining us,"

"Yo," Daichi entered the classroom, dressed in the Teitan High School uniform. "I'm Kaishi Daichi, a detective,"

"Eh? Shouldn't you be in elementary school?" Sonoko asked. "You're too small to be a high schooler. There's no way you're a detective either unless you're part of the brat's detective group,"

 _'This isn't good!'_ Jodie immediately grabbed Daichi and held her back from trying to attack Sonoko.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID! I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD!" Daichi struggled in Jodie's hold. "LEMME GO JODIE-SENSEI!" _'I'm gonna kill her!'_

"Daichi-kun, please calm down," Jodie said. "Do you want to get kicked out of school on your first day?"

"Tch, you're lucky," Daichi glared at Sonoko. _'Must…refrain…from murdering…'_

 _'This is going to be a long day,'_ Jodie sighed.

XXX

It was lunch time when Ran approached Daichi. "Kaishi-san, do you want to eat with me and Sonoko?"

"Ran, why are you inviting her?" Sonoko asked. "She's crazy! Jodie-sensei had to hold her back earlier!"

"That's because you were making fun of her, Sonoko," Ran reminded. "I'm sure she's not so bad once we get to know her,"

 _'To befriend Ran, I'll have to deal with that annoying Suzuki Sonoko,'_ Daichi thought.

"Daichi-kun, your guardian forgot to give you your lunch before you left," Jodie handed a bento box to her. "He dropped this off earlier,"

"Jodie-sensei, you know Kaishi-san's family?" Ran asked, surprised.

"My parents' friend is my legal guardian while they're overseas," Daichi lied as Jodie returned to her desk. "Jodie-sensei is a friend of my parents' friend,"

"Overseas?" Ran inquired. "You're not from Japan?"

"Nope, I was born and raised in the United States of America," Daichi answered. "I lived there with my older brothers who are twins, Skai and Kai,"

"Then where are your brothers?" Ran asked.

 _'Crap! Gotta come up with a lie quickly!'_ Daichi gulped. "They're…They're accompanying our parents on their business trip! They want to have more experience so that they know what it's like to have a job!"

"Then why didn't _you_ go with them?" Sonoko questioned.

"I have to finish high school, duh," Daichi rolled her eyes. "My parents knew that they'd be too busy to take care of me so that's why they sent me overseas to stay at their friend's place,"

XXX

"Kaishi-san, why don't you come study over at my place?" Ran offered.

"Geez Ran, you're inviting her again?" Sonoko looked annoyed at the new addition to the group.

"She just moved here recently so she probably doesn't have friends," Ran reminded. "I want her to feel welcomed,"

 _'Yes, I'm worming my way into friendship!'_ Daichi mentally cheered. _'Now I can befriend Conan and go on the upcoming case with the Detective Boys!'_ "Thanks for being nice to me, Ran-san,"

"It's no problem, Kaishi-san," Ran smiled as they walked up the stairs to the Mouri Detective Agency. "Dad, I'm home!"

"Ran, we're not babysitters!" Kogoro said at sight of Daichi. "We're only watching the brat because his parents paid us. Why'd you bring another one?"

Daichi's eye twitched and she lunged at him, jumping onto his desk and grabbing him by his shirt collar. "I AM NOT A KID! I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD!"

"Ran-neechan, what's all the noise about?" Conan asked as he just got back from school. "Who's that ki—"

Ran immediately covered Conan's mouth before he could say the k word. "She's Kaishi Daichi, a transfer student from America," She whispered the next part to Conan. "She's sixteen and don't call her a kid,"

"Ran, your classmate's crazy!" Kogoro exclaimed when Daichi finally released him.

"Kaishi-san, that's my dad Mouri Kogoro," Ran introduced. "He's a detective. This boy here is Edogawa Conan and he lives with us,"

"The name's Kaishi Daichi," Daichi jumped off of the desk and walked over to Conan, offering a handshake. "I'm a high school detective," _'Try to act friendly and casually, Daichi. Don't blow your cover,'_

 _'A detective?'_ Conan accepted the handshake. _'I need to be careful around her then. I'll have to keep the childish façade up,'_ "You're a real high school detective?"

"Yeah and although I may not look like it, I'm sixteen," Daichi nodded. "What do you want to be when you're older?"

"I bet he wants to be a detective with his friends in the Detective Boys," Sonoko said.

"Detective Boys?" Daichi questioned, although she already knew what Sonoko meant.

"Conan-kun and his friends formed a detective group called the Detective Boys," Ran explained. "They sometimes get involved in cases too,"

"Can I meet the rest of the club too?" Daichi asked Conan.

"The Detective Boys are going to Professor Agasa's neighbor since he's giving away belongings before moving," Conan informed.

"Can I tag along?" Daichi questioned.

"I'm sure the Detective Boys will enjoy being around a real high school detective," Ran agreed. "You probably have a lot of detective stories to tell them,"

 _'Oh shit!'_ Daichi mentally panicked but kept a calm demeanor. _'I just wanted to say I was a high school detective to sound cool. I don't know any mysteries except the ones in Detective Conan!'_ "Y-Yeah. So Conan-kun, what's this neighbor's address?" After writing down the address, Daichi's phone rang. "Hello?"

 _"Where are you? School was out for some time now and I'm still waiting for you,"_

"Sorry, I'm hanging out at the Mouri Detective Agency with some classmates," Daichi apologized. "I forgot to tell you not to pick me up,"

"Daichi-neechan, who's that?" Conan asked.

"It's my guardian," Daichi informed. "He's still waiting at Teitan High School to pick me up,"

 _"I'll park near Mouri Detective Agency. Don't take too long to finish up whatever business you have there,"_

"Geez, the only business I have here is studying with friends," Daichi sighed.

 _"You have one hour,"_

* * *

 **The next chapter will cover the case** _ **The Evidence That Didn't Disappear**_ **which is Episode 233-234.**

 **KaitoPhantom1412:  
I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reading. **

**Tsuki:  
Actually, you were not wrong when you thought I was a middle schooler. I was in seventh grade when I wrote **_**Trapped in the DC World**_ **. Thanks for reading.**

 **TheAdamBomb505:  
I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


	4. A Case With Dogs

**Alter**

 **Title:** Alter  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** Detective Conan  
 **Summary:** A teenage girl is thrown into the Detective Conan World. With knowledge of the series and interactions with characters, how much will the plot be affected?

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Case with Dogs**

"You only let me spend one hour with my new friends," Daichi whined as they drove back to Akai's house.

"I still don't completely trust you nor can there be a chance for the Organization to capture you," Akai claimed. "I can't leave you out of my sight longer than necessary,"

"Helicopter parent," Daichi mumbled. "By the way if anyone asks what my guardian's name is, what should I say? Akai Shuichi? Moroboshi Dai?"

"Casval Suisei," Akai answered. "That's the name I'm using for the house,"

 _'It's probably an unconscious name choice, but Casval Suisei refers to Char Aznable just like his actual name,'_ Daichi smirked. "Anyway, can I go with the Detective Boys to visit the professor's neighbor?"

"Detective Boys?"

"That group of kids that was on the bus with us," Daichi explained. "I don't really care much about the case. I just wanna go there for the dogs,"

"No," Akai refused.

"But _why?_ " Daichi groaned.

"I already told you that I don't completely trust you," Akai repeated.

"But people will think it's suspicious how I never go anywhere except school when I leave the house!" Daichi told him. "What if they get curious and try to follow me home? What if they try to sneak into the house to discover the reason why I'm never out? What if they call the cops and claim that I've been kidnapped?"

 _'This is why I never want to have kids,'_ Akai sighed. "Your curfew is sundown,"

"But I don't know my way around Beika!"

"That's your problem, not mine," Akai said. "I'll drop you off and pick you up from the professor's neighbor you were talking about, but if you want to go anywhere else, you'll have to ask your friends where they are. If you're out past your curfew without a good reason, then you'll be grounded and not allowed to go out for a certain period of time,"

"Fine," Daichi agreed. _'Some freedom is better than being holed up in that house,'_

XXX

When Akai dropped Daichi off, the Detective Boys were already there and playing with Arthur, a male Shiba Inu. "Yo," Daichi greeted.

"Who's she?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"She's Ran-neechan's classmate, Kaishi Daichi-neechan," Conan introduced. "She's a high school detective,"

"She looks like a—"

"If you say kid I will punch you in the face," Daichi warned. "I'm sixteen years old," She walked over to Arthur and petted him. "I just came here for the dogs,"

 _'Wait a second,'_ Conan realized. "How did you know there were gonna be dogs? We didn't even know until we got here,"

 _'Damn it, I made another slip!'_ Daichi mentally cursed. "As a dog owner myself, I felt like there would be dogs here. My guts told me,"

"Daichi-neechan, you have a dog too?" Ayumi asked.

"Yep," Daichi nodded. "But he's overseas with my parents and brothers,"

"What type of dog is he?" Mitsuhiko inquired.

"Red is a Rottweiler," Daichi answered. "I never got your guys' names yet,"

After everyone was introduced and the arrival of Tsunashima Yoshio, they all went inside. The kids all marveled at the sights of the available objects. Daichi just watched from her position against the wall, not really interested in any of the things. When Doyle came into the room, Daichi rushed over to pet him.

"It's a Papillion, right?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Since you have one named Arthur and another one named Doyle, is there one named Conan too?" Conan turned to Kanou Teruya.

"The German Shepherd my father used to have was named Conan," Kanou informed. "But he died two years ago due to illness,"

"I see…" Conan said.

"But it's alright, we'll always have you Conan-kun," Ayumi told him.

 _'It's going to be sad when it's revealed that Conan is Shinichi,'_ Daichi thought. _'Ayumi will be so distraught to learn that her crush is actually seventeen years old,'_

It wasn't long until Doyle went missing. Everyone began to look everywhere. When they found the collar in the incinerator, they began to panic. "Everyone, relax," Daichi spoke up. "There's no dog corpse. I'm sure that Doyle is alright,"

"The back gate's unlocked!" Mitsuhiko realized.

"The dognapper isn't a person outside of this group," Daichi said. "I'm a detective so I'll solve this case. The dognapper wouldn't just burn the collar since from what I can recall, Doyle's collar was hidden by his fur. And why would their escape route be so obvious? The dognapper didn't leave this house,"

"Then who is it!?" Kanou knelt down and put his hands on Daichi's shoulders, eyes full of tears. "And where's Doyle!?"

"Hidden somewhere in the house," Daichi answered. "I have a feeling I know where,"

"But we already checked everywhere!" Ayumi pointed out.

"He's hidden inside of the stereo in the living room," Daichi revealed, entering the house and heading to the living room. She opened up the back of the stereo where Doyle was on his blue cushion, still asleep from the sleeping pill earlier. "To prevent Doyle from leaving, the culprit put a sleeping pill in a snack,"

"But what about the real clock?" Tsunashima asked. "Surely Doyle would hear it,"

"You set it twelve hours forwards," Daichi smirked. "Just because Doyle is in the stereo doesn't mean that whoever wants the stereo is the culprit. Tsunashima-san, you were one of the two people who searched the living room. You specifically wanted to search this room because you knew Doyle was here,"

"That's absurd!" Tsunashima denied. "You have no proof that _I_ am the culprit! What would I even gain by hiding Doyle?"

"You wanted the diamond on Doyle's collar," Daichi revealed, walking over to the clock and reaching behind the pendulum. She retrieved the diamond that used to be on Doyle's collar. "You were the one that would be receiving the clock,"

Tsunashima attempted to escape but Arthur and Christie stopped him. After a confession of the reason why, Kanou gave the diamond to Tsunashima.

"Daichi-neechan, you solved that case quickly!" Ayumi commented as they

"A little _too_ quickly," Conan noted.

"I'm a detective," Daichi pointed out. "If I took too long then people would start going home and erase the evidence. If I had taken forever, Tsunashima-san might've taken the clock with him when he went home and I would have no proof,"

"Still, you solved it immediately," Conan pointed out. _'Just who the hell is this girl? Was she famous in the U.S. for her intelligence? She can't be part of the Black Organization since Haibara isn't nervous around her,'_

"I'm just that awesome," Daichi bragged.

"Kid, are you coming home?" Akai called from his truck. He was using a sick face mask and sunglasses to hide his face.

"Daichi-neechan, are you sure that's your guardian?" Mitsuhiko asked. "He looks pretty suspicious,"

"He's a bit sick," Daichi lied.

"He's the man who was in the back of the bus!" Ayumi realized. "He was your guardian, Daichi-neechan?"

"Daichi-kun, hurry up or I'm leaving you behind," Akai warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Daichi started walking towards the truck. "See you guys later, Detective Boys!" She climbed into the truck and they started driving away. "You _totally_ don't look suspicious,"

"That girl with the auburn hair," Akai asked. "Who is she?"

"I'll confirm your suspicions," Daichi said. "Her real name is Miyano Shiho, Akemi's younger sister,"

"Sherry is supposed to be an adult though," Akai pointed out.

"Nah-ah-ah," Daichi wagged a finger. "That's all I'll tell you for now. And I'll be sure to keep an eye out for Haibara's wellbeing. That's the name she goes by, Haibara Ai,"

* * *

 **Casval Suisei comes from Char Aznable's real name, Casval Rem Deikun, and red comet in Japanese which is "akai suisei." Akai Shuichi's name is based on Char Aznable from** _ **Mobile Suit Gundam.**_

 **There probably won't be major changes until Clash of the Red and Black.**

 **tanithlipsky:  
Thanks for reading.**

 **Tsuki:  
Thanks for reading. **


	5. Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story

**Alter**

 **Title:** Alter  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** Detective Conan  
 **Summary:** A teenage girl is thrown into the Detective Conan World. With knowledge of the series and interactions with characters, how much will the plot be affected?  
 **Warning: Spoilers from Chapter 1008**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 4**

"I solved the case with ease!" Daichi grinned as she plopped onto the couch. Akai's house was sparsely furnished since he might have to move quickly if the Organization found his location.

"You knew what would happen," Akai pointed out. "Try not to show off too much or you might become a target of the Organization,"

"What will they threaten me with?" Daichi pointed out. "My family is in another world and I live here with you,"

"All the more for you to keep a low profile," Akai advised. "If they find out that you're somehow connected to me, they might take you as a hostage,"

"There isn't much for me to do anyways," Daichi leaned back against the couch and watched the ceiling fan spin. "The dog collar thief thing was Episode 233-234. The case with the Organization will be Episode 345 I believe. It's called Head-to-Head Match with the Black Organization: A Dual Mystery on a Full Moon Night,"

"Black Organization?" Akai raised a brow. "That's not the actual name of it,"

"I know the real name," Daichi smirked. "It was revealed in Chapter 1008. I also know _that person's_ name. But I won't tell you, not yet. I don't want to affect the plot too much right now," _'If I reveal the names, the FBI might go after Karasuma Renya. I don't want to risk anyone getting killed. The plot will alter too much and I won't be able to tell what will happen,'_

"So what will you do?" Akai asked.

"I'll try stay mostly in the background and try not to get too involved in the storyline like you suggested," Daichi answered. "But I want to still stay friends with Ran and Conan so that I can intervene the plot without too much suspicion on my presence there,"

"Do you want to learn Jeet Kune Do?" Akai offered. "I can make videos for you like I did with Masumi. That way you can practice while I'm with the rest of the FBI,"

"Better than being total defenseless," Daichi agreed. "Can you also teach me how to shoot a gun?"

"After you learn the basics of Jeet Kune Do first," Akai replied. "It's better for you to learn Jeet Kune Do since you won't always be able to carry a gun around,"

"Fine, fine," Daichi nodded. "You do have a point,"

XXX

"Huh? Sato-keiji is having an arranged marriage?" Ran exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right," Yumi said. "I bet she's all dressed up and meeting her future husband right now,"

 _'So it's the Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 4 today,'_ Daichi noted. _'Sato's gonna meet up with Shiratori but Takagi will arrive,'_

"Hey, who's the man she's marrying?" Conan asked.

"That's just it," Yumi told him. "Even Miwako doesn't know. She just said that she picked a picture from the top of a stack without looking,"

"Isn't an arranged marriage too old fashion?" Daichi inquired. "I don't ship Sato-keiji with anyone except Takagi-keiji,"

"But you've only met them a few times," Conan turned to Daichi. _'The only time she met Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji was at the bus hijacking,'_

"Yeah but I can totally tell that those two are in love," Daichi claimed in a sing-song voice. "Whoever Sato-keiji is being arranged to get married to will be rejected,"

Daichi ignored most of the conversation while they discussed something about Takagi confessing to Sato. "Hey, why don't we go there?" Sonoko suggested, snapping Daichi out of her thoughts.

"But that's far from here," Ran said.

"Then, Yumi-san, please?" Sonoko asked.

"I can't do that," Yumi refused. "I'm on duty,"

A car stopped behind the police car. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Araide-sensei!" Ran recognized him.

Daichi narrowed her eyes. _'Vermouth…'_

XXX

They arrived at the place where Sato was and eavesdropped on the conversation. Shiratori and Sato made a bet that if Takagi didn't arrive at sundown, then she'd marry Shiratori. Unfortunately, Takagi was caught up in a case. Conan had gone to the bathroom to call Takagi in order to help him. He was taking a while so Ran and Daichi went to check up on him. "Did Conan-kun eat something bad?" Ran asked out loud. "For breakfast we had toast and sunny side eggs and the lunch was…" She noticed a man pass by them.

 _'Shit! My curfew is sundown! I can't stay for the end of this case!'_ Daichi realized. "Ran-san, I'm gonna go head home now," _'It was actually quite boring, just listening in on the conversation. I shouldn't have come here with them,'_

"Huh? But don't you want to see if Takagi-keiji arrives in time?" Ran questioned.

"I can't stay past sundown which is when the challenge will end, sorry," Daichi apologized. "But I do have faith in Takagi-keiji," She grinned. "Sato-keiji won't marry Shiratori-keiji!"

 _'Does Kaishi-san know that man?'_ Ran watched as Daichi ran to catch up to Akai. _'I've seen him before, but if he's related to Kaishi-san then it's probably no big deal. But for some reason I feel like I've seen him before Kaishi-san transferred,'_

"Oh, so it was not someone you knew?" The lady at the entrance asked Akai as he was about to leave.

"Papa!" Daichi called, running to Akai's side.

Akai was a bit startled, still not used to Daichi jokingly calling him 'Papa' in public. "So you were here with your friends after all,"

"Is she your daughter?" The woman asked.

"Actually, she's my friend's daughter whom I taking care of," Akai corrected.

XXX

As they drove home, Daichi yawned. "It was getting late already so I decided to get a ride home from you. I actually forgot that Araide-sensei was actually Vermouth in disguise and that you were going to check up on her today,"

"She didn't do anything suspicious, did she?" Akai asked.

"Nope," Daichi rubbed her eyes. "She's a really good actress. I knew who she really was but it was as if the real Araide-sensei was there, not a crow,"

"Crow?" Akai inquired.

"Black…resemble crows…" Daichi mumbled. "Group of crows…called…murder. The circus…coming soon…Gotta see the animals…"

As Akai reached the parking lot, he glanced towards Daichi. _'She's asleep…'_ Opening the door, he picked her up and brought her to her room.

XXX

Araide had gone home after Sato had left Shiratori. He smirked, holding up a photo of Daichi. When he spoke, it was undisguised. "My, my, who knew that the Silver Bullet had a daughter?" _'This information could be useful, but I want to see what this girl can do before informing_ that person _. I wonder if she will end up being like Cool Guy,'_

* * *

 **Next Chapter:  
The Man From Chicago [Episodes 258-259, Chapters 325-327]  
**

 **Chapter 5 was actually just to have Vermouth finding out that Daichi is somehow related to Akai.  
**

 **tanithlipsky:  
Thanks for reading.**

 **James Birdsong:  
Thanks for reading. **


	6. P & A

**Alter**

 **Title:** Alter  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** Detective Conan  
 **Summary:** A teenage girl is thrown into the Detective Conan World. With knowledge of the series and interactions with characters, how much will the plot be affected?  
 **Warnings: Some OOCness of Akai Shuichi**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: P & A**

"James is coming over to pick you up," Akai told her a few days later.

"Gramps is coming here?" Daichi looked up from her drawing. "Why?"

"You mentioned that you wanted to go to the circus," Akai reminded, ignoring the fact that Daichi called his boss 'Gramps'. "James is also interested in going so he offered to bring you along,"

"Yes!" Daichi cheered. "I love the circus, especially the animals! It's been boring since I stayed out of some of the cases. Now I get to see real living animals!" She then paused. "Does it count as real living animals if this is an anime? Am I even considered real anymore?"

"Is there anything important about this…episode?" Akai asked.

"Nothing too important," Daichi shrugged. "Grandpa is going to get kidnapped because he'll get mistaken for Hawk Randy,"

"And that's not too important?"

"I kinda messed up the chronology a bit when I arrived here," Daichi admitted. "Grandpa wasn't supposed to meet you for the first time in Japan until today," She then frowned in confusion. "You know what's weird? I never learned how to speak, read, or write Japanese yet I can somehow communicate with everyone easily. My first language is actually English,"

"There isn't much a point thinking too hard about it," Akai said. "You can't even explain how you ended up in this world,"

XXX

Daichi stared in awe and amazement as the animals performed. There were bears, horses, elephants, pandas, and even lions performing tricks that entertained the audience. The white lion jumped through the blazing ring of fire with ease. She was so focused on the show that she nearly forgot to take pictures. As Daichi and James exited the circus, people began to swarm around them.

"Hawk-san, will you comment?"

"W-Wait," James said. "I'm not Hawk-san!"

Daichi hated that people were crowding around them but couldn't speak up. There were too many people and too many cameras. She didn't like it when people were invading her personal space. She tugged James' hand. "It's too crowded," But James couldn't hear her over the reporters.

"Now, now, stop joking,"

"One rumor states that you're donating all money made from the show to various zoos. Is it true?"

"No, I'm…" James looked down to Daichi who was very uncomfortable. "All of you please back away,"

The reporters ignored the request. "How have your three years in Japan been?"

"What can you tell us, Hawk-san?"

"Hawk-san!"

"Hawk-san!"

"Hawk-san!"

James grew upset with the reporters. _"I can't answer any of your questions! Please leave me and my granddaughter alone!"_

"Granddaughter?" They all turned to Daichi and started to ask her questions. "Whose daughter are you, Paul's or Annie's? Since when did they have a daughter? How old are you? What is it like having Hawk Randy-san as your grandfather?"

Daichi began to breathe heavily. "Go away…" She whispered, clenching her eyes shut.

"What was that?" They continued to push to get closer. "Can you please speak louder?"

"All of you leave us alone or I'm calling the cops!" James threatened.

"There you are Grandpa Thomas, Daichi-neechan!" Conan called, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Thomas?" The reporters asked. "Then this isn't Hawk-san?"

"No!" James denied. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"He's our grandfather and is actually an English teacher," Haibara lied.

"Come on, let's go Grandpa Thomas, Daichi-neechan," Mitsuhiko and Ayumi pulled the two away from the mob of reporters.

As they were walking away, James looked down to Daichi. "Daichi-kun, are you alright?"

Daichi's breathing began to return to normal. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I just hate it when people get into my personal space. Thank you, Detective Boys,"

"Thank you very much," James turned to the kids. "You children saved us. People are always saying that I look like him,"

"But do you like Paul and Annie's Animal Show that much?" Mitsuhiko inquired.

"Oh yes, their show is the best and the reason I came to Japan was for this," James held up a Leon strap. "I bought one for Daichi-kun too,"

"But that strap is available everywhere," Haibara pointed out. "Why come to Japan for it?"

"He's also visiting me of course!" Daichi claimed. "And the back only says 'In Japan' so you can only get it here. This was also my very first Paul and Annie's Animal Show so a souvenir will help commemorate this date,"

"How did you know that this wasn't Hawk-san?" Agasa asked Conan. "We couldn't really see Daichi-kun since the reporters were in the way,"

"His accent," Conan answered. "He said 'can' like the British 'can.' That's Queen's English. I thought it was strange for a cowboy to be speaking British. So it's strange, right?"

"That's right," Agasa agreed. "The Hawk-san on TV had a southern accent,"

"If you look closely at the pamphlet, you'll see that their faces are different," Conan added. "Well, the Japanese reporters are to blame. Just like foreigners can't tell Japanese people apart, Japanese people get confused by foreigners' skin and hair color. Isn't that right?"

"Oh, how perceptive of you!" James commented. "Daichi-kun, you have a very smart friend!"

"This is James," Daichi introduced. "Grandpa, these kids are Conan-kun, Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, and Haibara-san,"

"We're the Detective Boys," Ayumi held up her badge to show to James.

"So you all are the Baker Street Irregulars?" James received confused stares from the kids.

"There are a lot of kids from Baker Street that assisted Holmes," Conan replied.

"Baker Street is where I was born," James informed. "As a thank you for helping me and Daichi-kun out today, I'll treat you guys to lunch at my favorite restaurant," He turned to Agasa. "Did you guys come in a car?"

"Yeah but I don't think we have enough seats," Agasa said.

"Okay, okay, we can go in what I rented," James suggested. "I'll go get it so please wait here,"

"I'll go with you!" Daichi followed him.

As the two left, Haibara asked Conan, "Hey, do those two give you a weird feeling?"

"Not exactly," Conan answered. "I mean, Daichi-neechan does solve cases relatively fast. Then again, I made those observations and managed to quickly deduce that her grandfather isn't Hawk-san,"

"Forget it then," Haibara said.

XXX

"I didn't want to stay back because I'm afraid of accidentally slipping up," Daichi told James. "I don't want to accidentally reveal that this world is fictional to me or that I'm from another world,"

"If you're prone to slip-ups like that, it's good that you decided to come with me," James agreed.

"The cops that will approach us are fakes," Daichi warned. "They'll mistaken you for Hawk-san like the reporters,"

James and Daichi returned to the car that James had rented. James opened the door to the driver's side when the fake police officers grabbed James' shoulder. "We're the police. Is this your car?"

 _'The fake police officers!'_ Both James and Daichi thought.

"Y-Yes," James answered. "It's—"

"It's my papa's car," Daichi interrupted. "My papa gave permission for Grandpa to use it,"

"The car was reported stolen," Fake Officer #1 lied.

"We received a report last week," Fake Officer #2 added. "We'll need to know the name of the hotel you guys are staying at. We'd also rather not talk here. Can you come to our patrol car?"

"That report is obviously a fake since you guys aren't real cops!" Daichi delivered a kick to Fake Officer #1's groin, causing him to fall forward allowing Daichi to attack his face.

Fake Officer #2 attempted to go after James but James fought back. A gunshot was heard and Daichi screamed, blood pouring from her leg. Fake Officer #1 covered Daichi's mouth and held the handgun to Daichi's head. "You're coming with us or the girl dies!"

"Daichi-kun!" James had no other choice but to go with them. As he entered the patrol car, he dropped his Leon strap on purpose. _'Irregulars, please solve the code,'_

"Don't give us anymore trouble, stupid cowboy," Fake Officer #2 said.

"No! That's not me!" James realized.

Daichi let out a groan of pain. "Gramps…it hurts…" _'I thought I had them! I thought that I could stop them!'_ Tears fell at the corners of her eyes. _'It hurts so much! Even if this is a fictional world, my body is real and I feel real pain! Am I going to die here!?'_

James did his best to apply pressure to Daichi's wound using a handkerchief. _'She needs to get to a hospital!'_

XXX

"It's been forty minutes," Agasa noted. "They're late,"

Conan noticed police cars heading in the direction that James and Daichi had gone. "Something might have happened to them. Let's go!"

They arrived at the parking lot where James' car was. A group of officers were there. "I-Is that blood!?" Genta pointed at the crimson spots on the ground.

"Conan-kun?" Takagi noticed the Detective Boys. "Why are you guys here?"

"We were supposed to meet up with Daichi-neechan and her grandpa," Conan explained. "It's been forty minutes since they left to go to their car. What happened here?"

"Some kids were playing soccer when they heard fighting and a gunshot," Takagi explained. "There were four people. Two of them were a girl with pink hair and a man with a mustache,"

"That's Daichi-neechan and James-san!" Ayumi said. "I-Is that their blood?"

"Takagi," Sato held up a strap with some characters covered in blood. "This was dropped near the road,"

"That's the Leon strap from the circus!" Ayumi held up her own strap. "Daichi-neechan and James-san both had one!"

"P & A are highlighted in blood," Haibara told them.

 _'P & A?' _Conan thought. _'What could it mean?'_ He glanced back at the blood on the ground. _'I need to hurry! One or both of them might be injured!'_

XXX

"You did a nice job remodeling this car into a police car," Fake Officer #1 said to Fake Officer #3, the driver. "Now we have the famous cowboy, Hawk-san, and his granddaughter. He doesn't even have his rope with him,"

"I told you I'm not Hawk!" James shouted. "I'm James Black and this is Daichi! You have the wrong people!"

"James?" Fake Officer #1 questioned. "Then you're with the secret service of England?"

"That's James Bond!" James yelled. "Please let us go!" He motioned to Daichi. "She needs medical help!"

"H-Hey! Who is that!?" Fake Officer #3 exclaimed as he heard the live radio broadcast.

 _"Please come to see Paul, Annie, and me, Randy, alright?"_

"How can Hawk Randy be on live radio!?"

"Then who are these two!?" Fake Officer #1 looked towards James and Daichi.

"I told you that I wasn't him!" James said.

"Damn, how did this happen!?" Fake Officer #1 cursed.

"Hey, what now!?" Fake Officer #3 asked. "These two have seen our faces!"

Fake Officer #1 pointed his gun at James. "I'll shoot them both!"

"Stop it," Fake Officer #2 warned. "Do you want to kill in the middle of the city? We'll continue with the plan and leave them in the Gunma Mountains. After we dispose of them, we'll restart our plan,"

 _'Damn it…'_ Daichi grimaced in pain. _'I screwed up! I thought that I could handle them! I thought that I could be a hero and defeat them! I'm an idiot!'_

XXX

"Damn it! Another red light!" Fake Officer #3 groaned.

"Don't fret," Fake Officer #1 told him. "If we stay calm, everything will be fine. We'll be at our base at sundown,"

A black Chevrolet C-1500 stopped beside the fake patrol car. Akai glared at Fake Officer #3. _'So you're the one that kidnapped James and Daichi,'_ He managed to catch some blood spots from his view of the fake patrol car's backseat and narrowed his eyes. _'Blood…'_

Sirens were heard. Agasa's car sped pass them, the Detective Boys pretending that they had been kidnapped. Within a few minutes, the Fake Officers were boxed in. "The police have trapped us!" Fake Officer #1 panicked.

"We aren't giving up, we have hostages!" Fake Officer #2 reminded.

 _'You are hopeless,'_ James thought. _'When the commander makes a sign, all cars hit the brakes at the same time,'_ He made sure Daichi was alright from the sudden braking. _'When you fellows are about to raise yourselves up, they will be under arrest! It's a little rough, eh? But I've got to hand it to him, Cool Guy,'_

The three fake officers were handcuffed and placed in a real police car. Daichi was taken to the hospital in an ambulance, James staying with her. "I hope Daichi-neechan's going to be okay," Ayumi said.

"We should make get well cards for her," Mitsuhiko suggested.

 _'Now that I think about it, that man in the truck that passed by us was Daichi's guardian,'_ Conan thought. _'Daichi said that his name was Casval Suisei but if I recall correctly, at the bus hijacking case the man said that his name was Akai Shuichi. Why did she lie?'_

XXX

"How could you just attack a criminal that you _knew_ was armed!?" Akai scolded, pacing around the hospital room. "What were you thinking!? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry," Daichi apologized in a meek voice.

"No, sorry isn't going to cut it," Akai told her. "You were too reckless,"

Jodie and James were also present in the room. They were surprised at Akai's behavior. He was always the calm one and never lost his cool. The only time Jodie had seen him lose his composure was when he was in a state of depression after Akemi had been murdered. Akai's current reaction was as if he was a concerned parent.

"I thought I could take them down," Daichi said. "I thought they were easy fodder,"

"You didn't even master the basics of Jeet Kune Do," Akai reminded. "You're not ready to go up against someone armed, whether it is a knife or gun. I don't even _want_ you to go up against an armed person. To you, this is supposed to be a fictional world. However you're in this fictional world now. If you die here, you die for real,"

"Why do you even care!?" Daichi snapped. "If the Organization got ahold of me, it'd be trouble for you guys. That's understandable. Then wouldn't it have been better if I'm dead? That way the Organization won't be able to interrogate me,"

"The information you have can be beneficial for the FBI," Akai claimed.

The door opened and the Detective Boys stood there. "Daichi-neechan, we made you get well cards!"

"I should get going," Akai left.

"Shuu," Jodie rushed after him.

"What was that all about?" Genta asked.

"Don't worry about it," Daichi assured. "Casval-san and I just got into an argument,"

"That was Jodie-sensei just now, wasn't it?" Conan questioned.

"She was just telling me about some school work I'll have to do while hospitalized," Daichi lied.

XXX

"Shuu!" Jodie caught up with her friend at his truck. "Shuu, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing,"

"You lost your cool with Daichi-kun," Jodie pointed out. "You _never_ lose your cool like that,"

"She got herself shot even though she knew that her opponents were armed and were to be avoided," Akai pointed out.

"You're actually starting to care about her," Jodie realized.

"No I'm not," Akai denied.

"She's been living in your house for a few months now," Jodie said. "It's normal for you to care about her,"

"The only reason I want her alive is because she has information that could be useful to the FBI," Akai claimed, getting into his truck and leaving.

Akai couldn't let anyone get close to him. He didn't want to form any more emotional attachments than he already had. He already had to keep his family safe from the Organization finding a connection to him. Jodie was an FBI Agent and could take care of herself. The more emotional attachments he had, the more vulnerable he would get.

* * *

 **It seems like Akai cares about Daichi.  
As for how the Fake Cops managed to get pass the security checkpoint, they also had Daichi pretend to be another criminal they were bringing in. They said the blood was from the victims that James and Daichi had killed.**

 **Tsuki:  
Thanks for reading.**

 **tanithlipsky:  
Thanks for reading. **


	7. A Trip to Osaka

**Alter**

 **Title:** Alter  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** Detective Conan  
 **Summary:** A teenage girl is thrown into the Detective Conan World. With knowledge of the series and interactions with characters, how much will the plot be affected?

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Trip to Osaka**

Daichi stayed at the hospital for a few days. When she was released, she was ordered to take it easy and to not strain herself. At Akai's house, the two rarely interacted except for meal times and when Akai would drop Daichi off at school. Ran and Sonoko expressed their concerns over Daichi's safety.

"That was very dangerous, Kaishi-san!" Ran scolded. "You could've gotten killed!"

"Trust me, I already got the lecture from Casval-san," Daichi chuckled. "But I couldn't just let them kidnap us without a fight. There was already a possibility of them killing us once it was revealed that Gramps wasn't Hawk-san,"

"The situation could've been resolved _without_ you getting hurt," Ran pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," Daichi sweat-dropped.

"By the way, Kaishi-san, Conan-kun is going to Osaka to watch a kendo tournament soon," Ran informed. "Kaihou Academy has their own high school detective, Hattori Heiji, so I thought you might want to meet him. Conan-kun, my dad, and I were invited to eat blowfish with him. I can give you his contact info,,"

Daichi reached into her pocket but then realized that her phone wasn't there. "Sorry Ran-san. I think I left my phone at home but I can right the number down," _'Hopefully I left it on silent in case somebody calls,'_

XXX

Akai was shifting through files he had with him when he heard music suddenly start playing. He followed the sound to Daichi's room and picked up the cell phone from the desk. It was a call from Daichi's older brother. Akai answered it. "This is Akai Shuichi,"

 _"Akai-san? Where's Daichi? Why isn't she the one answering?"_

"She's at school right now but I'll tell her to call you back once I pick her up,"

 _"How has she been behaving so far? Hopefully not too troublesome,"_

"She got herself shot in the leg so she's grounded,"

 _"SHE WAS SHOT!?"_

Akai winced as Skai had yelled. "She attempted to defeat two armed kidnappers that had mistaken James for Hawk Randy,"

 _"So she was trying to be a hero, huh. No wonder she disregarded her own safety. You know, she wants to be an FBI Agent when she grows up,"_

"With the way she handled those kidnappers, I doubt she'd be qualified to be one if we were to go by the standards in this world,"

 _"Heh. She has no idea how hard being an FBI Agent really is. She just wants to be just like you,"_

 _'Just like me?'_ Akai was surprised at that.

 _"You're her favorite Detective Conan character. When it was revealed in the anime that you were an FBI Agent, she declared her dream to become an FBI Agent. Our parents disapproved at the idea, wanting her to grow up to be a doctor or lawyer so that she'd earn a lot of money. I guess that since she knew that those two were criminals, she thought if she defeated them then she could prove that she had what it takes to be an FBI Agent._

 _Our parents are quite the dream crushers. They don't support Daichi's dream jobs whether it is to become an artist, FBI Agent, detective, or author. They only want her to be a doctor or lawyer. Growing up, we were always told that parents are supposed to support their kids' dreams so Daichi was hurt when our parents were unsupportive,"_

"Why are you telling me this?"

 _"You_ are _taking care of her so I thought that it'd be best if you knew some things about her,"_

"Have you informed your parents about Daichi-kun's situation?"

 _"No, not yet. It seems that time flows faster in your world if it was already that case. It hasn't been too long since that first video call and it's not like our parents will notice right away anyway. They're too busy on business trips and all that crap. I should probably get going. Thanks for taking care of Daichi,"_

XXX

"You left your phone at home," Akai passed the device to her.

"Thanks," Daichi took it and looked through her recent calls. "Skai called?"

"He was asking about how you were doing," Akai informed.

"I bet he freaked out when you told him I was shot," Daichi smiled slightly.

"He did yell into my ear," Akai said, causing Daichi to chuckle. There was a moment of awkward silence as Akai continued to drive home. "If you want to become an FBI Agent, you need to know what actions would result in a better outcome,"

"What are you talking about?" Daichi asked.

"You would have gotten the same result whether you were shot or not," Akai informed.

"You're right," Daichi sighed. "Can I go to Osaka with Ran-san and Conan-kun?"

Akai eyed her suspiciously. "What's in Osaka?"

"A kendo tournament," Daichi answered.

Akai waited for her to continue.

Daichi tried to remain silent but gave in. "Alright, there's another murder case at the tournament but Hattori Heiji is also a detective. If I go at the same time as Conan-kun and Ran-san, we'll arrive in the middle of his investigation,"

"I'll go with you," Akai said.

"Eh?" Daichi was still processing what he just said. "Wait, what? You don't have to come,"

"I'm going to make sure you don't end up doing something reckless again," Akai told her. "Besides, if you are hurt again someone might call a social worker and deem me unfit as your guardian,"

"Wasn't Kudo Shinichi living by himself while his parents were fleeing Yusaku's editors?" Daichi pointed out.

"Yes but Kudo Shinichi didn't get himself shot in the leg," Akai reminded.

 _'Hmm, time to drop some info about this world to Akai-san,'_ Daichi smirked. "No, but he did get poisoned by Gin and Vodka,"

Akai nearly hit the brakes but managed to remain composed. "What did you just say?"

"Kudo is a victim of the crows," Daichi said. "He witnessed some transaction between Vodka and some other guy. Gin snuck up behind him, hit him with what I think was a metal pipe, and then force-fed him Apoptoxin 4869,"

"Apoptoxin 4869…" Akai's eyes narrowed. "That's the drug the organization had Sherry working on. Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm bored," Daichi claimed. "The timeline hasn't changed too much. It's as if my presence isn't doing anything so I decided to drop an important detail to you and see what you'll do with the info,"

"APTX 4869 was designed to kill without leaving a trace," Akai recalled. "But judging by your tone, Kudo isn't dead,"

"That's all I'll say for now," Daichi grinned.

XXX

"Ran-san, Conan-kun, Mouri-san," Daichi greeted at the train station.

"Daichi-neechan and Casval-san are coming with us?" Conan asked. _'If those two are here, then I need to be careful. If I act too smart, they might figure my identity out. Hattori better not slip up my name again!'_

"Since Hattori-kun is a high school detective like Kaishi-san, I thought that she'd like to meet him," Ran explained.

"My guardian thinks that I can't be trusted to go somewhere and not get hurt," Daichi told them. "That's why he decided to come along with me. I hope it's not a problem,"

"As long as you two are paying your own tickets and don't bother me, then it's fine by me," Kogoro said.

Ran stared at Akai for a moment. Even though he still wore his sunglasses and face mask, Ran still felt as if she had met him before. "Is there something on my face?" Akai asked, breaking Ran out of her thoughts.

"Sorry!" Ran apologized. "I thought that you looked like someone I've met before,"

"Maybe you met Papa when you were younger," Daichi suggested. "Papa travels a lot so if you were on a trip then it's possible you have seen him. But then again, there are a lot of people in the world with black hair,"

"You're right Kaishi-san," Ran agreed. _'But I'm sure that it's him who I've seen before,'_

"Just call me Daichi," She said. "I call you Ran-san so you should just call me Daichi instead of my surname,"

After a couple more minutes, the train arrived and they all got seats near each other. Conan was doing his best to not act suspicious around the two. His phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. Daichi stared at the city as the train moved forward. Once they reached Osaka, they headed to the bus station.

"I could've driven us so we didn't have to buy train tickets," Akai said to Daichi.

"Yeah but it's better to travel with friends," Daichi replied.

"It looks like the buses are taking too long," Kogoro commented. "We mind as well take a taxi,"

"Is it going to fit everyone?" Ran asked. "There's five of us but only four available passenger seats,"

"Conan-kun can sit on Ran-san's lap," Daichi suggested. "He _is_ a little kid,"

As the taxi drove to the place the tournament was being held, Conan was blushing. They exited the car and Ran saw Kazuha looking for Heiji. "Kazuha-chan!" Ran called. "We came to cheer you guys on,"

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha greeted. She noticed the two new people.

"This is Kaishi Daichi, a new student at Teitan High School," Ran introduced. "That man is her guardian…" Ran then realized she didn't know Akai's name.

"Casval Suisei," Akai nodded.

"Is Hattori-kun's team still in the tournament?" Ran asked.

"Actually, the finals are next but I can't find him anywhere," Kazuha said. "I think he might have gotten caught up in solving the murder that happened a little while ago,"

"Murder?" Daichi puffed her chest up. "Then it's a good thing I'm here. Give me all the details and I'll solve it. After all, I'm a detective,"

Akai gave a warning look to Daichi. _'Remember, the culprit is a_ murderer _. Don't do anything stupid,'_

XXX

"The question is who moved Tarumi-kun and how did they do it," Kogoro said once the group was given the details of the investigation.

"We found out how they did it," Inspector Otaki informed. "One of my officers questions a student at the entrance. He said he saw a man in a face mask carrying a bag leave the side building,"

"I see!" Kogoro said. "He put Tarumi-san's body in the bag and hid his identity using the face guard!"

"I'm gonna go look around for more clues you guys might've missed," Daichi said, dragging Akai with her.

"You're going to confront the killer," Akai deduced.

"Well, _yeah_ ," Daichi nodded. "If I want to prove that I'm a high school detective I need to solve a case,"

"The organization will see your face on the newspaper," Akai reminded.

"They see Hattori's face whenever he solves a case but he wasn't kidnapped by the crows," Daichi pointed out. "I'll be fine. Now let's go to the storage room. Kotegawa Takashi will be making it look like Tarumi was killed there,"

As they reached the storage room, they heard Heiji's voice. "That's right, this isn't the place where Tarumi was murdered. That happened in the pool locker room. After Omotani-san and Douguchi-san saw the bloody body and left, you came back and told him to go to the locker room, where he died. Am I wrong?"

"Fool," Kotegawa said, standing up. "It was only by chance that everyone left. If anyone came back, that wouldn't work, would it?"

"No, it wasn't by chance," Daichi spoke up before Heiji could.

"Eh? Who the hell are you two?" Heiji asked.

"The name's Kaishi Daichi, a detective," Daichi introduced. "I got all the information from Otaki-keibu and came to the same conclusion as you," She turned towards Kotegawa. "If you told Omotani-san to go get the police, that'll make sure no one else stayed behind. With Douguchi-san panicking, you knew he'd run straight to Hakamada-san,"

 _'Who the hell is this kid!?'_ Heiji mentally exclaimed. _'Is she a shrunken teen like Kudo? But she looks older that his child form,'_

"You put a sedative in Tarumi's liquor and put him to sleep," Daichi continued. "The blood that the others saw was actually red paint. To avoid drawing too much attention, he dressed in kendo armor,"

Heiji pushed the top layer of the pyramid off, revealing a bloodied mannequin wearing kendo armor and covered in paint. "You convinced him that he killed someone. You put the sword in his hands, woke him up, and showed him this dummy you'd dressed up earlier and accused him of murder. He hated Hakamada-san and seeing the name plate on the armor, he thought he had murdered him,"

"You should've just brought the police here," Akai told Daichi and Heiji.

" _You_ can go get them then," Daichi grinned. "I'll continue explaining the murder. Kotegawa, you told Tarumi to head to the shower room before the police came. The mannequin's bloody armor was put into the bag you had prepared earlier. You arrived at the shower room before Tarumi and then killed him. You turned on the shower to wash the fake blood off, put the armor in the bag, and hid it somewhere while you went to the police box. You came to retrieve the CPR dummy and smear blood to make it look like the murder happened here. That towel proves you're the culprit,"

"If you figured all that out, you probably know the motive too," Kotegawa said.

"No, I completely forgot about that," Daichi admitted.

"Then allow me to explain," Heiji said. "Last year, one of the new members in the kendo club lost consciousness and died in the middle of practice. The school said it was an accident, but the truth was…"

"Yeah," Kotegawa interrupted. "While we were breaking in the freshmen with a little hazing, Tarumi went too far and he died. Hakamada, the coolheaded one, happened to be absent that day and wasn't there to stop him. Do you know what Tarumi said? 'I may have been the one who did it, but you all are just as guilty as I am. Even the manager. We're all in this together!'"

"And you were afraid that if this got out, it'd ruin your bright new career so you shut him up," Heiji revealed.

"Looks like you got it all figured out," Kotegawa started to walk towards the bag and sword. "But since you didn't bring a weapon, there's one thing you forgot. At the iadou demonstration, there were two combatants. So when I went to the iadou teacher's room to steal the katana…" He looked to Daichi since she was smaller and looked weaker than the two males. "Instead of one sword, I took two!"

Daichi barely managed to dodge, the sword cutting the sleeve of her shirt. "Damn it!"

"Get out of here!" Heiji shouted, looking for some sort of weapon.

Kotegawa swung once more but this time Akai managed to intervene. He grabbed Kotegawa's wrist and slammed Kotegawa's stomach against his knee, causing Kotegawa to drop the sword and sheath. Kotegawa attempted to throw Akai off balance by latching onto his leg but Akai pivoted and slammed Kotegawa to the doorway. Kotegawa released his hold and fell to the floor, unconscious.

It was at that moment that Conan and Kazuha arrived. "Yo," Daichi greeted.

XXX

"Seriously, who are those two?" Heiji asked Kazuha and pointed at Daichi and Akai.

"Ran-chan said that the girl is Kaishi Daichi, a detective at Teitan High School. The man is her guardian Casval Suisei,"

"Eh!?" Heiji exclaimed. "That kid is a high schooler!?"

Daichi slowly turned to Heiji and lunged at him. "I'M NOT A KID!"

Akai sighed and pulled Daichi off. "Daichi, next time instead of going straight to confronting the culprit contact the police,"

"I didn't know he took _both_ swords!" Daichi pointed out. "I thought he was unarmed!"

XXX

 **High School Detectives Hattori Heiji and Kaishi Daichi Solves Kendo Tournament Murder!**

 _At Naniwa Gymnasium, a kendo tournament was held. Unbeknownst to the rest of the competitors as well as the audience, a murder had occurred._

 _Tarumi Atsushi, age twenty, was found dead. The victim was the Senpo (First Up) of Shinnai University's kendo team._

 _The culprit is none other than Kotegawa Takashi, the Fukusho (Fourth Up) and Vice-Captain of the kendo team._

 _The Osaka Police have yet to release any more details._

"Wow, that news article came out quick," Daichi commented as she saved the article on her phone.

Akai quickly snatched Daichi phone and inspected the photo closely. "Good, I'm not in it,"

"What, you wanted some of the limelight too?" Daichi grinned.

"The opposite," Akai replied. "I don't want the organization seeing me in the news. I hate attention,"

"Is that why you avoided using your gun when Kotegawa attacked?" Daichi asked.

"The police would question why I have a firearm and I would rather avoid revealing that I'm an FBI Agent," Akai told her. "I'm actually surprised that you didn't join your friends for dinner,"

"I can't eat seafood," Daichi shrugged. "It would've been awkward if I was there since they were invited to eat pufferfish. Anyway, we'll see them tomorrow since Hattori-kun and Kazuha-san are gonna show the group around town. Let's get some food and then head to a lodge,"

XXX

"What are you watching?" Akai asked as they ate in their room they had rented for the night.

"We're still in Episode 263," Daichi said through a mouthful of fries. "That kendo tournament case was one third of it. I only could remember Heiji's deduction which is why I didn't realize he had a sword,"

"I have a feeling that this isn't the last time someone is going to try kill you," Akai sighed.

"If I got to the Detective Conan World wiki page, there will be two deaths and two attempted murders in this episode," Daichi informed.

"And you're going to prevent those two deaths?" Akai inquired.

Daichi looked at him. "I never thought of that. Since there is practically someone dying every single episode, these deaths didn't matter to me. But in this world, they might have a background that Aoyama Gosho didn't mention,"

"Aoyama Gosho?" Akai questioned.

"The creator of Detective Conan," Daichi explained. "I guess you could say he's kind of like your guys' god? If it wasn't for him, you guys would've never existed. Back to preventing the deaths: I don't think that's a good idea. I can't predict how the episode will be altered. I'd rather interfere at around Episode 491,"

"Episode 491?"

"It's the start of the arc Clash of the Red and Black," Daichi told him before realizing that she was giving information about the future. "Nope, nope, nice try Akai Shuichi but I ain't telling you future events,"

"Judging by the title, it'll involves me, the FBI, and the organization," Akai deduced. "Since you said that the series is called Detective Conan, then Conan-kun will also be involved. You also told me that Kudo Shinichi was drugged by Gin yet is still alive. You also confirmed that Haibara Ai is Miyano Shiho meaning that shrinking to the form of a child is possible. Edogawa Conan is Kudo Shinichi,"

"Bingo," Daichi nodded. "Now watch Episode 263 with me so that you can help me remember important parts for the rest of this trip,"

* * *

 **I decided that this story will follow the anime storyline so some movies may be included in future chapters.**

 **Tsuki:  
Yep, poor Daichi. Though, Shuu is right when he said Daichi was reckless. And he's in denial because he's afraid that if he develops an emotional attachment to Daichi, she'll be killed like Akemi. Thanks for reading.**

 **Ederisu:  
Thank you and here's the update. I usually upload the story as I finish a chapter so there isn't a set schedule. Thanks for reading.**

 **tanithlipsky:  
Thanks for reading.**

 **Tweetzuno:  
I have an idea for when it reaches that point, but it may change as I write the story. **


	8. Guilt

**Alter**

 **Title:** Alter  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** Detective Conan  
 **Summary:** A teenage girl is thrown into the Detective Conan World. With knowledge of the series and interactions with characters, how much will the plot be affected?

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Guilt**

"And that round one is Osaka Castle Hall," Kazuha informed. "The skyline behind that is Osaka Business Park. You can't see it from here, but behind that is the coolest TV studio in Osaka! And there's the symbol of Osaka, Osaka Castle!"

"You know, Kazuha-san, you should be a tour guide to the public," Daichi commented. "That way you'll get paid while you talk about the wonders of your home," _'I still think this is unbelievable. Everything looks way more amazing first hand than what was shown in the anime!'_

"Eh, you really think so?" Kazuha asked. "So what do you guys think of Osaka? It's great, right?"

"Those were the exact words I used when I showed them around before," Heiji told Kazuha. "And another thing: I already showed them the Osaka skyline from the Tsutenkaku earlier. I never should have let you guide the tour,"

"It's fine," Ran said. "This is Daichi-san's first time in Osaka,"

"There really isn't anything else to show them since the Tenjin, Gion, and Danjiri festivals are already over," Kazuha argued with Heiji. "Osaka Castle was all that was left,"

"Well, if it were you," Kogoro asked Heiji. "Where would you take us next?"

"Well, if it were me," Heiji leaned on the railing beside Conan. "I'd take you to the new Osaka Police HQ they recently began building. Of course, I'd show you around as well,"

"Dummy, you're the only one interested in that stuff," Kazuha said.

"Casval-san, why are you holding onto my shirt?" Daichi asked as she peered over the railing.

"Given your infamous streak of getting hurt, the possibility of you falling over is quite high," Akai claimed.

"Oi…" Daichi didn't really have a valid argument so she just whipped out her phone and began to take pictures of the view.

"Wow, Osaka Castle looks a lot prettier than it does in pictures or on TV," Ran commented.

"Doesn't it?" Kazuha agreed. "It looks brand new thanks to all the renovations they've been doing. It's been about sixty years since they last worked on it, so it's almost like it's being reborn,"

"It was seventy years ago," An old man interrupted their conversation. "Taikou-san originally built the castle in 1599. Tokugawa took control of it in 1629. And the last time was when people of Osaka renovated it seventy years ago 1931,"

 _'And now I'm being reminded that it's 2001 and not 2018 anymore…'_ Daichi mentally sighed. It had taken her a while to break the habit of writing 2018 for her date.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about it," Heiji noted.

"Of course!" The old man said. "Taikou Hideyoshi is my role model, after all.

Heiji tilted down to look at the man's crest. "The crest pin you're wearing looks like the Tokugawa family's three leaf clover coat-of-arms,"

"Yes, well this is—"

Another man much younger than the old man rounded the corner. "Ieyasu-san, what are you doing here? His Lordship is waiting for you,"

"Oh, my apologies Mitsuhide-san," Ieyasu apologized.

"Ieyasu?" Heiji questioned. "Mitsuhide?"

"His Lordship?" Kazuha added.

XXX

It turned out that Ieyasu and Mitsuhide were part of a tour group called the "Four-day Toyotomi Hideyoshi Experience. All of the tour group members were fans of Hideyoshi that had met on the internet. They had toured Nagoya, Kyoto, and now Osaka. Daichi tried to block the chatter out by going on her phone to read but Akai nudged her.

" _Just because we both know what they're going to say doesn't mean we can appear rude,"_ Akai's gaze told her.

 _"Fine, fine,"_ Daichi mouthed back and put away her phone.

After an explanation of their role playing game and reuniting with the Nene and Nobunaga of the group, Nobunaga informed the group that the person playing Hideyoshi had run off due to a phone call. Heiji gently led Kazuha away so they didn't continue imposing on the group. They went to grab some lunch.

XXX

"You idiot, now we're back at Osaka Castle," Heiji said. "How did you lose your wallet when it was in your purse?"

"You kept rushing us!" Kazuha argued. "I must have left it behind somewhere!"

"So?" Heiji asked. "How much was in it?"

"Five thousand yen," Kazuha answered.

"Forget about it then," Heiji advised. "It's probably gone already—"

"No way!" Kazuha refused. "My good luck charm was in it!"

"It raining," Akai interrupted their bickering. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon,"

"I actually brought an umbrella," Ran reached into her bag and took out a single one.

"You all look hilarious stuck under that one tiny umbrella," Daichi snickered. "Good thing I brought my own," She reached into her backpack and took out her umbrella.

Conan decided to share the umbrella with Daichi since it was really crowded underneath Ran's. Akai had brought his own and his intense aura didn't provoke anyone to ask if he could share with them. The only one who was really willing to ask him was Daichi, but she had her own umbrella.

"Kazuha-san, did you leave your wallet in that store?" Daichi pointed to the nearby convenience store a couple feet away. "I'm pretty sure you bought a disposable camera there,"

"We'll go ask if my wallet was left here," Ran and Kazuha ran through the rain and into the store.

They noticed the role playing tour group was also in the rain and seemed a bit worried. "Is something wrong?" Kogoro and Heiji approached them.

"Yes," Nobunaga nodded. "Remember the person playing Hideyoshi we mentioned earlier? We can't find him anywhere,"

"We looked in the castle, the stores around here, and the restrooms," Ieyasu added. "He doesn't seem to be anywhere,"

An explosion nearby caught their attention. "What was that!?"

A man was on Osaka Castle. He was on fire and screaming. The man ended up falling to the ground. Conan and Heiji rushed to help put out the flames while Kogoro called the ambulance.

XXX

Daichi and Akai mostly stayed in the background. Daichi let out a sneeze. "You want to head back?" Akai asked.

"No, not yet," Daichi refused. "I guess I waited a bit too long to open up my umbrella and ended up getting soaked. I also probably stayed up too late last night," She let out another sneeze. "It's just a cold,"

"Hey if you're not feeling well you should get some rest," Kogoro suggested. "Just because you're a high school detective doesn't mean you have to solve this case. I'm the famous Sleeping Kogoro after all,"

 _'Of course he'd want to show off his ego. Well, Conan and Heiji can solve the case. They did so without me in the original timeline,'_ Daichi turned to Akai. "Alright, let's go,"

XXX

Back at the hotel room, Daichi quickly took a warm shower and changed into dry clothes. She laid awake on her bed. "Akai-san?"

"Hmm?" Akai turned to her. She never really called him by his last name and only in public she used his Casval Suisei alias. In private she'd call him Papa instead.

"Am I a bad person?" She asked.

"Given that you haven't murdered anyone or stolen anything, no," Akai answered.

"But I knew that people were going to die or get hurt," Daichi reminded. "I did nothing to save them. The victims' families are suffering and mourning the loss of a loved one. I could have prevented that. I'm just as bad as the person who actually committed the crime. If I have all this knowledge, shouldn't I use it to help people?"

Akai was surprised. _'All this time, I thought that the kid wanted to use it her knowledge of future events for her own gain to become a famous high school detective. She was always smiling and playfully teasing the FBI with bits of info. But I never thought that she'd be feeling this way,'_

"I take it that your silence is confirmation," Daichi covered her eyes but the tears still fell. "I'm a bad person,"

Akai sat down beside her. "You're not the only one with blood on your hands,"

"I'm the only one with future knowledge!" Daichi argued.

"I was part of the Organization, remember?" Akai placed a comforting hand on her head. "The first time I killed for them, I threw up. I had to steel myself since I Knew that wouldn't be the only victim. While infiltrating the Organization, I killed many. I could've saved them and told them to run, but that would've resulted in my death and the FBI losing a spy. The target would still be killed by another agent,"

"But the Organization has nothing to do with these past murders," Daichi pointed out. "I could've saved so many people without being hunted down,"

"The culprits were willing to kill someone they knew," Akai calmly responded. "I doubt they'd hesitate to kill you. You can't save people if you're dead. Kid, you've already gotten shot when trying to prevent James' kidnapping. Put your safety above others,"

"Isn't that selfish of me?" Daichi asked.

"It's normal to want to live," Akai replied. He handed her a medicine cup with a reddish liquid. "Drink your cold medicine and go to sleep,"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I've been obsessed with the One Piece fandom. Here's some Papa Shuu comforting his daughter. I've practiced writing angst with some of my One Piece fanfics.**

 **Next chapter will probably be based on Movie 5: Countdown to Heaven. It's my favorite Detective Conan movie. I've watched it many times.**


End file.
